When Fujin inlove to Seifer
by Seifer Almasy1
Summary: The story of ff8 is not over


When Fujin in love to Seifer   
  
Now is a time for peace, Ultemecia is dead, Seifer has returned to Garden. Squall   
is now in the training center perfecting his moves,creating new limit breaks, and raising   
his compatibility with his GF, truly a hard worker. A T.Rexsaur roars as he sees Squall,   
Squall gives the beast a cold look and charges towards the enemy with Lion Heart in   
hand he attacks.The T.Rexsaur advances when he sees Squall ready to attack, so he   
makes the first move and he uses bite. The attack is beautifully dodged by Squall, who   
while spinning off to the right slashes the monster in the eye and pulls the trigger which   
blinds the beast in the left eye.The beast roars in pain, Squall being a genius tactition   
attacks the beast from the left side going for the monsters throat. Squall slashes his throat   
giving the T.Rexsaur a scar and leaving it bellowing in agony , but even with all the pain   
its in, it tries the tail attack, Squall jumps over the tail landing down on it. He then runs   
up the monsters back and uses the Renzokuken attack to severly wound the monster.   
Squall flips off his back landing directly in front of the batterd T.Rexsaur, he charges his   
Lion Heart for the new limit break Lion's Roar. The limit break is a barrage of well   
executed moves with the gunblade, over one hundred blows, completely destroying the   
beast for the last blow is a huge energy ball thrown and it explodes on contact.   
Squall finished it off then went for a little sit, he had lost track of time, it had been 5   
hours, he destroyed over 109 grats and over 35 T.Rexsaurs he was truly the strongest man   
on that planet, Squall was exhausted from the trials. "Commander Leonhart would you   
please report to the bridge." a voice came over the loud speaker.  
/What is it now, it better be important to have disturbed me during training/ he   
thought to himself. He left the training center for the third floor, his office.   
He gets to the floor, opens the door to finds three angry young women Quistis,   
Selphie, Rinoa. By there side is Zell and Irvine."What is it ?" he said coldly.  
"You never change, why haven't you spent any time with us lately" Rinoa said  
"I been training, sorry guys I have to stay in perfect condition"he said sincerly.  
"But you ignore us, we never see you Squall."Selphie said with an innocent look.  
"Sephie I'm busy if I'm not training I'm running the Garden."He said soothingly.  
"But you forgot about your friends Squall." said Quistis  
"Quistis you know better than everyone my responsibilities to continue training   
and to the Garden."  
"I understand but we need to also be young and have a little fun Squall, and you   
have Rinoa, she might get mad at you and find someone else." she said jokingly  
"Yeah Seifer does look cute these days" she said laughing  
"Whatever" he said coldly.  
"Still the same I see Mr. Commander, you'll never change will you puberty boy." a   
voice came from behind, they all turned to see Seifer standing in the doorway with Fujin.  
"Seifer don't you have catching upto do in your classes."Squall said in a frustrated   
voice.  
"Well I wanted to join you guys on your little trip to Deling tonight." Seifer said   
with a smile.  
"SEIFER" said everyone.  
"Oh so I get it, you guys are trying to get me to go Deling and forget my   
responsibilities"everyone had a guilty look on their face.  
"No Squall, we just want you to spend time with us, spend time with me."Rinoa   
looked at Squall with those innocent eyes, and his heart melted  
"Alright we're going to Deling City go get ready everyone."he said with a cheerful   
smile.  
"Yes" said everyone. Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie left dragging Fujin who was   
standing next to Seifer. The men had confusion written on their face as Fujin was   
dragged kicking.  
"Women" said Zell  
"I know there going to be beautiful for me tonight" Irvine said with a smile.  
"I can't wait to put my arms around Rinoa"Seifer said with a cocky smirk. His   
attempt to make Squall mad didn't work.  
"Your old news Seeifer, she forgot about you once she saw me" Squall said with a   
half smile.  
"Good one Squall"Zell said laughing  
"Sorry Seifer, looks like your still just second best"Irvine said with a laugh.  
"Good one, I guess with puberty comes a sense of humor" Seifer said smiling.  
"Lets get ready BABY" Zell said enthusiastically.  
"Chicken Wuss" said Irvine and Seifer.  
  
  
"I wonder what Squall's going to wear" Rinoa said smiling. They all had gone to   
Quistis's room to get ready.  
"Knowing Squall probably something hot" Selphie and Rinoa began to giggle.  
"Fujin why are you so quiet" asked Quistis. Fujin sat in the corner of the room in   
her usual outfit, while the other girls were in there bra and panties.  
"I have no reason to talk to you all"she replied harshly.  
"Why do you have to be so cruel, we're just trying to be friendly" Rinoa said.  
"Yeah you need to learn manners" Selphie added  
"I don't need you for friends"Fujin said cruelly  
"Yeah because Seifer is your best friend, but I'm guessing you want more, am I   
right?" Quistis said with a cunning smile. Fujin quickly came out from where she was   
standing and she looked upset.  
"What do you mean"she said with a look of concern on her face.  
"You love Seifer we all see it, but just because we are all on good terms and we   
forgave Seifer you think we're stealing him from you."Quistis said bluntly  
"Thats crazy, me and Seifer are good friends, and he'll always be my best friend   
not yours!!" Fujin said angry.  
"Well if he's just your friend then we can't help you get Seifer."she said with a   
half smile, while lotioning her legs.  
"What? Get Seifer? He dosen't like me that way"  
"How do you know?" Rinoa added.  
"Seifer with our help will fall in love with you" Quistis said. It was time her and   
Rinoa play match maker. Fujin had a small smile on her face.  
"Guys, Seifer isn't the lovey dovey type"Selphie said. The smile left Fujin's face   
immediately.  
"She's right, Seifer could never love me"Fujin said in a sad voice.  
"Selphie your supposed to be helping" Quistis said in a low voice so Fujin   
wouldn't hear.  
"Come on Selph we could really use your help" Rinoa said smiling at Selphie.  
"Whoo Hooo lets do it"Selphie said in a cheerful yell.  
"S-Seifer doesn't, no couldn't love me" she said with a depressed look on her face.   
They had never seen Fujin like this before.  
"Look, me, Selph, and Quistis can get the job done, its just a matter of you saying   
yes you want our help or no you don't want our help. Which is it" Rinoa said flatly.   
Quistis and Selphie were looking at Fujin, who was looking down she smiled and looked   
up then she said   
"Ok I'll go along with it"everyone was happy.  
"Lets get you ready!!" Quistis said.  
  
  
Everyone was ready they agreed to meet at the Ragnarok. Everyone was wearing   
there finest clothes, to the formal ball they were having in Deling City, they were all   
invited by General Caraway. Selphie was wearing a sterling blue dress, with a matching   
skirt that reached to her ankles. Her brown hair was pinned up in a bun. Irvine was   
dressed in brown dress pants with a white long sleeve button up shirt, with a brown tie.   
He had on his usual brown trench coat that was now clean and his brown cowboy hat to   
match. Zell was wearing a navy blue suit, with a white button up shirt with a navy blue   
and white tie. Quistis was dress in a ankle length sky blue dress with spaghetti strap. Her   
golden hair was loose and it twinkled in the moonlight. She had a diamond neckless that   
hugged her neck, with matching bracelet. Fujin wore a dazzling silver gown that perfectly   
hugged her magnificent form. Her hair was hot combed down so it was longer than usual,   
she had a piece of her hair over the eyepacth so it looked like she wasn't even wearing   
it,her hair looked like platinum waves in the ocean. She also wore a platinum brcelet.   
Seifer was elegantly dressed in a white suit which he wore with a white long sleeve   
button up shirt with a white tie. He also wore a white long trench coat which made him   
look like royalty. Squall wore a white tuxedo with a sky blue tie and matching sky blue   
cumberbun. He also wore a sky blue shoulder cape, he looked like a prince from a fairy   
tail. Rinoa wore a beautiful white gown with sky blue waist length jacket, the dress   
caressed her body so you could see every curve of Rinoa's body. Her raven black hair was   
loose but it was sprinkled with silver glitter to make it shine in the light of the moon, she   
wore a platinum neckless with the rings on them that reached to her chest area. "You   
look beautiful...Rinoa" Sqaull with a bit of hesitation. Rinoa looked at him and smiled  
"Thank you, I know how hard that was for you Squall" she said smiling. Seifer   
looked at Fujin as if seeing her for the first time.  
"You look beautiful Fujin" Seifer said smiling at her. She looked down shyly   
smiling like a child.  
"Thank you, you look handsome also Seifer" Seifer smiled that cocky smile. He   
looked at Fujin he was dazzled by how beautiful she was.  
"Quistis you look beautiful tonight" Zell said with a shy smile "Will you be my   
date"  
"Sure Zell, only for tonight" she said laughing.  
"Sephie your so stunning , will you marry me." Irvine said jokingly. Selphie was   
blushing.  
"Your not so bad your self Irvy."  
"Lets go" Squall said.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the ball, everyone was dancing all except Seifer and Fujin. Rinoa and Quistis   
sat them in a private boothe in a quiet little corner of the large ballroom. Fujin thought   
about what Rinoa told her. /You have to let him know how you feel, it was upto me,   
Quistis, and Selphie to get you this far, your on your own now./ Seifer looked at Fujin.  
"Something on your mind" he said. She then looked up and met his eyes, those   
eyes those beautiful blue eyes they had a hypnotizing power over her.  
"Yeah Seifer, I want to talk to you about something thats been on my mind for a   
long time" she said. She then looked down at the table. Seifer looked around the   
ballroom and saw a beautiful young lady looking at him. She winked at him, he smiled.   
She was whispering something from across the room and he was whispering back to her.  
"Well...I-It's about us Seifer"she said. She looked upto find Seifer and this girl   
whispering back and fourth to each other. She was enraged she jumped up out of her seat   
sending the chair she was sitting in flying across the room. She slammed her hands on the   
table loudly, Seifer looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Damnit Seifer"   
she said loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at what was going on.  
"Fujin calm down, whats wrong?" he said looking lost.  
"Whats wrong? Whats wrong! I try to tell you how I feel about you , but you talk   
to another woman as if I wasn't even there, I'm struggling trying to find the words to say   
and you go ahead and flirt in my face. I don't know why I even tried." Fujin ran out of the   
ballroom crying. Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie ran   
behind her. Seifer stood there in shock at what just happened.  
  
  
  
(BACK AT GARDEN)  
  
Seifer walked to Fujin's room to see if she would talk to him. He began to knock   
on the door of Fujin's room. "Fujin you there , Fujin! Fujin!" The door opened slightly,   
Seifer looked to see Rinoa and Selphie comforting Fujin who still seemed to be crying.   
Then Quistis popped up, she stepped out of the room quietly and shut the door silently   
behind her.   
"How could you Seifer" Quistis said in a calm voice. Seifer looked down feeling   
bad for what he had done.  
"Instructor I don't understand" he said with a confused look on his face.  
"Can't you see she cares, no loves you Seifer. She would do anything for you,   
follow you to the pits of hell. She finally got the courage to tell you how she felt, and   
what do you do, flirt with another woman. Its hard for a woman to tell a guy how she   
feels." she said. He looked at Quistis.  
"Fujin dosen't like me that way"he said. Quistis looked at Seifer with a look of   
pity, she put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Seifer why else would she follow you anywhere comeon think about it, she stood   
by you when you were the sorceress's Knight remember. She loves very deeply." Seifer   
looked down, then he looked up at Quistis.  
"I gotta go, tell Fujin I'm sorry and when I get back hopefully she'll want to talk to   
me" he said sincerly. He turned to leave Quistis grabbed one of his arms.  
"Where are you going Seifer?"  
"For a little trip I need to clear my head" he said simply he walked off leaving   
Quistis standing there.  
"Goodluck and comeback to her Seifer, she needs you." she said silently and went   
back into the room. 


End file.
